


Spendable

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Crack Relationships, Fortress of Solitude, Home shopping network, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: ( "Tootie" is the name of the automated ordering system for the Home Shopping Network)





	Spendable

**Author's Note:**

> June 3 2003

Clark eyed the new additions to the Fortress distastefully. Crystal unicorns, Thomas Kincade paintings, silk blouses, and various rings of uncertain gemstone origins. Luckily none of them were Kryptonite.

A deep, disembodied voice said, "Yes, I'd like to order ten Susan Lucci perfume collections".

The lights in the fortress dimmed from bright arctic white, into a mellow golden glow. Barry White music began to play.

Clark sighed, and backed out of the room. He'd leave the AI and Tootie , the Home Shopping Network ordering voice to their romance.

He super-swiped some purple satin sheets, and sped home to Lex.


End file.
